


Memories

by carley2



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 6th year, Half-Blood Prince AU, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carley2/pseuds/carley2
Summary: Things have changed and tables have turned. Going back in time and meeting Tom Riddle was quite an adventure. Unbeknownst to the Boy Who Lived, every discussion, every meetings, every conversation, he had with Tom had slowly altered his views and morals. Now returning to his original timeline, Harry knew that the war is now approaching them. The question is, will Harry remain faithful to the light and be the hero the Wizarding World needs, or will he succumb to the dark and possibly become the next Dark Lord?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En Passant](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244720) by Ruinous Crow. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Forbidden Forest and Darkness

He knew that it was time, he had to go. Whether he wants to go or not, it's inevitable. He walk aimlessly towards the Forbidden Forest, knowing exactly what he had to do. Once he reach a clearing he grab his wand, 11" Holly wood with Phoenix Feather, and waited. A few moments last, and that's when he heard it...

"Avada Kedvra!", a familiar voice exclaimed behind him.

He turned to see a green light heading towards him. Accepting his fate, he closed his eyes as everything fell into darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:3


	2. The Return

"Speaking."

'Thoughts.'

_Flashbacks_

* * *

 

_September 1, 1942_

_Tom Riddle was not having a good day. First of all, he was only seconds away from missing the train, and secondly he couldn't find any empty compartments. He could've sat with Avery and Lestrange, but he didn't knew where exactly the other fifth year Slytherins were._

_Sighing once more, Tom walked away from another full compartment and started making his way to another compartment that's at the end of the train. Knocking on the compartment door, he opened it to reveal an unfamiliar wizard. Glancing around Tom noticed it was only him inside the compartment._

_"Do you mind if I sit with you? All the other compartment are full." Tom asked quietly as he examines the unfamiliar wizard. Messy jet black hair and green emerald eyes were the two main features that Tom noticed. He also noticed a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt hidden under the mess of hair._

_The other wizard smiled hesitantly, "Sure."_

_Harry Potter mentally sighed as he eyed the fifth year Slytherin. He could recognize the teen from anywhere; brown hazel eyes, neatly black hair, high cheek bones; Harry could still remember Tom Riddle. Why does he always get stuck in these kinds of situations? Well...not in this situation since he never been in this situation, but where all things go wrong and his life become more complicated._

_As Tom took a sit on the other chair facing Harry, he pulled out his own book and the both of them fell into a comfortable silence throughout the train ride. Harry didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed at the irony of the situation. Here he was, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Dark Lord's vanquisher sharing a compartment with the said Dark Lord._

_Just when they reached their destination Tom hold out his hand, "Tom Riddle."_

_Harry chuckled, he didn't know if he was insane or not, but he gripped the other wizard's hand to shake_

_He replied, "Hadrian Evan, it's a pleasure to meet you, Tom Riddle."_

* * *

 

"-arry! Harry!" 

     A familiar voice awoke the young man from the darkness that had blinded him. At the sound of his name, Harry opened his eyes to find a blurry red haired figure standing in front of him. Seeing the unknown figure caused Harry to snapped out of his groggy state and quickly snatched his wand and glasses that were on the side of his bed. Putting on his glasses, he quickly pointed his wand at the figure, the Cruciatus Curse on the tip of his tongue. 

     Just when he was about to say the unforgivable, he realized who exactly was he about to curse. He also realized where exactly he was as he notice the red and gold walls. 

'The Gryffindor Common Room..' Harry thought confusingly as he stared at the red haired figure in front of him, his wand still raised. The events of earlier then flooded into his mind. 

      Ron Weasley couldn't help but blinked at confusion as he eyed the wand cautiously. Seeing the dazed expression on the green-eyed wizard's face alerted him that something was wrong, and Ron wasn't sure what to do. He has been with Harry throughout those sleepless nights filled with nightmares and anguished screamed. Now staring at his best mate, his eyes glazed, making them look like the same color of the Killing Curse, his face pale with bags under his eyes, and his hair entangled together like a bird's nest. 

Harry's wand arm fell limply on the side of his body, he whispered, "Ron..."

Sighing, Ron replied his voice filled with concern, "Harry, are you alright mate? You look like death."

Snapping out of the memories that flooded his heads, Harry states, "I'm going to use the loo, after we shall head to the Great Halls for breakfast."

     And with that he left, leaving a flabbergasted Ron Weasley who just blinked at the spot that Harry just stood. The red-haired wizard couldn't help but scowled at the wizard's obvious attempt to avoid the subject. Sighing once again, Ron decided to let the subject go. 

"Just another day." Ron muttered to himself as he waited for the green-eyed wizard. 

     Unknown to him, today was going to be a little more different.

* * *

 

 

 _September 1, 1942_

_Dazzling lights and the familiar sounds of the student's voices of the Great Hall brought memories to Harry Potter._

_'No, Hadrian Evan.' He reminded himself, he doesn't want to slip up and accidentally introduce himself as Harry Potter to someone. Last thing he needs is to let people be suspicious of him._

_As the hat began to sang, he glanced around and sighed as he noticed the other students eyeing him with suspicions and bewildered looks. He knew that everyone was curious on the 'new student' who was lining up with the first years. Ignoring the looks thrown at him, he watch as a young Professor Dumbledore open his mouth to call out the first name of the list he's holding._

_"Adams, Philip!"_

_A blonde haired kid walk up to the front and as the hat was placed on top of his head, a few minutes past until the hat opened his mouth and exclaimed,_

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

_As the the first name was called, the Sorting Ceremony began. Harry watch as the Gryffindors applaud for their new house member. Other names were called, but none that he was familiar with._

_"Bailey, Alia_

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

_"Clarke, Clara!"_

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Harry continued to watch the first get sorted, his thoughts jumbled together. He needs to find a way back, he just has too. Hadrian doesn't know exactly how, but-_

_"Evan, Hadrian!"_

_-he just have to try._

_Hearing his name, Hadrian made his way towards the stool. Whispers were heard all over the Great Halls, he could practically feel the whole school eyeing him. Seeing the familiar Sorting Hat made Harry wondered where exactly he will be sorted. The  hat was then placed on top of his messy hair._

_"Mr. Evan...or should I say Mr. Potter." The hat's voice echoed throughout the wizard's head._

_Hearing his real name cause the wizard to slightly tense, just when he was about replied the hat continued,_

_"I was created by the founders to sort students, not gossip about them Mr. Potter. Your secrets safe."_

_'Thank you..' Harry thought with relief._

_"A time traveler, it's been a while since I had to sort one. What house should I put you?" The hat asked rhetorically as he continued, "You do have the courage of a Gryffindor and was once a former lion, but you're now wanting to be more cautious. Am I right Mr. Potter?"_

_'Yes.' Harry thought grimly as his mind flashed black to Sirius falling in to the veil. It was because of his reckless idea of going to Ministry that had caused his godfather's death._

_"You do possess the qualities of loyalty and wisdom, but it's not exactly where I believe you should go. Hmmm...where should I put you in Harry Potter?" The hat wondered._

_Just when Harry was about reply the hat continued, "I think I'll stand with what I said to you Mr. Potter. Despite what you think Mr. Potter, I believe you do have some cunningness in you. Slytherin will lead you to the path of greatness, and may help you with your mission. I do hope your morals will remain intact, better be..."_

_Just when the hat said that, Harry's face grew horrified in realization, just when he was about to denied it the hat exclaimed,_

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! (:


	3. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agreements and Disagreements with Transfiguration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you guys know, present time with Harry, Hermione, and Ron takes place during 6th Year around the beginning month of September.

_September 15, 1942_

_Being in Slytherin wasn't as bad as Harry thought, it was far more worst. As Hadrian Evan, he's known to be one of the first 'muggle-borns' to be sorted into the House of Slytherin. The raven haired time traveler was still appalled at the new development. As a 'muggle-born', Hadrian was basically shunned away and was treated like dirt from his own house. The treatment continued until one evening when he was in the library._

_"Hadrian Evan, a muggle-born who was sorted into Slytherin. I wonder, what exactly did that hat saw in your mind to decide that Slytherin was the perfect house for you?" A soft, melodic voice asked curiously._

_The newly Slytherin turned to the voice, only to come face-to-face with a familiar Slytherin; dark hair, pale skin, brown, hazel eyes. Tom Riddle, Harry recognized instantly, he remembered meeting him on the train to Hogwarts._ _He replied sarcastically, "Maybe the hat was enchanted by my delightful personality and attitude."_

_The six year prefect smirk at him, brown eyes filled with amusement, "It seems that he's a sarcastic one too."_

_Rolling his eyes, Hadrian decided to get straight to the point, "Is there something you want from me? Last time I remembered, the whole house barely wanted me near them."_

_Taking a sit next to Hadrian, Tom replied, "There's many things I want Evan, but that's not the point. It seems that some of the Slytherins are troubling you."_

_The raven haired wizard frowned at the cryptic answer. Why couldn't Slytherins be more direct with their answers? Unfortunately, he's question will remained unanswered as the Slytherin prefect continued._

_"I can help you there if you like. You'll discover that perhaps Slytherin isn't as terrible as you believe."_

_Hadrian realized how Riddle's offer was nearly identical to Malfoy's offer when they first met at Hogwarts. Unlike Riddle's civilly and pleasant approach, Malfoy acted pompous and  arrogant towards him. Hadrian knew he was waking on thin ice. If he disagreed with Riddle, there's a possibility that the treatment will continued and possibly worsen, but if he agreed, Hadrian will be forced to hang out with Riddle, and, Merlin's forbid, Riddle's 'friends'. Either way, both were horrible choices, so Harry quickly made his decision._

_Hadrian grinned, "You seemed to know your way around Riddle, I'll think about it."_

_Riddle returned the grin with a smirk of his own and replied, "I'll let you have a week to think about it."_

* * *

 

     The Great Hall was exactly how Harry remembered, the sounds of the voices of students and teachers, the four dining tables for each of the Hogwarts' houses, and the ceiling that was enchanted to resemble the night sky covered with stars. As the two Gryffindors made their way to their table, the raven haired wizard couldn't helped but glanced around in both awe and nostalgia.

     Memories flooded his mind with both his time as a Slytherin, and his time with as a Gryffindor. Harry glanced at the table where the teachers sat and frowned as he noticed the pensive look the headmaster had. He wondered if Dumbledore recognized him. Unfortunately, Harry's thoughts were about to be cut off by a certain brunette witch who was marching towards to the two of them with an annoyed expression.

"Harry! Ron! What in the world took you guys so long?" Hermione Granger scolded as the two gave sheepish grins as they took their seat near her.

Rolling his eyes, Ron replied as he grab a plate to fill with food, "Harry overslept, if I didn't woke him up this morning, he'll probably be late class."

Harry sighed upon seeing the concern look Hermione shot at him, "Don't worry yourself Hermione, I'm fine really." He ended with a reassuring smile.

     Hermione returned the smile back as the three continued to converse throughout breakfast. Their conversations were consisted of discussions of classes and usual gossips, it was those rare times when the trio can actually act as teenagers instead of worrying about the war. The three savored the moment while it lasted.

     Once it was signaled that classes were about to start, Harry mentally groaned in disappointment. As the three headed towards their class, Ron and Hermione were both chattering (arguing) while Harry remained silent in anticipation. It was just his luck that his first class had to be Transfiguration with Slytherins of all houses. Once they reach the classroom that Harry remember so clearly, he took his seat near Ron and away from the Slytherins, he almost expected Dumbledore to walk into the class with his ridiculous robes, and start lecturing, but it was someone else that Harry also recognized. He remembered her, she was just a year older then Riddle. When he left, he vaguely remembered her taking an apprenticeship with Dumbledore; Minerva Mcgonagall.      

     As the class started, Harry tore his thoughts away from the professor and listen to the lectures. It only took a few moments for Harry to grow bored of the lesson. Sighing in slight boredom, Harry stared at the goblet in front of him with a contemplative expression.      

     The task was simple really, turning a rat into a goblet. The only problem was that the spell had to be done nonverbally. Briefly looking around, the raven haired teen noticed furry goblets, and deformed rats. Other goblets were even letting out quiet whimpers every now and then. It wasn't really a challenge to him as he already done it before, when it was Dumbledore that was teaching and when his tie was green and silver instead of red and gold.      

     His eyes darken as he remembered the pensive look on the headmaster face when he saw him. Harry was uncertain about whether or not Dumbledore recognized him. If he had, the headmaster would've told him...right? Also if he had recognized him, why hasn't he noticed Harry before?     

     Harry shook his head, just thinking about the headmaster is bringing him more questions and headaches instead of answers. Instead, Harry turned his attention back to the class, apparently the only ones who successfully turned their rats into goblets were him, Hermione, and Draco Malfoy.

'Malfoy', Harry pondered as he silently observed the blonde teen.     

     He resembled many qualities of his grandfather. Both have blonde hair, pale skin, sorted into Slytherin, and both have pompous attitudes. The raven haired Gryffindor often wondered if the Malfoy family have some sort of duplication charm. 

'Despite their similarities, Abraxas was more experienced on obtaining a blank mask', Harry mused as he noticed the skittish movements of the blonde Slytherin as he tried to transfigure the goblet back to a rat.      

Something must've happened to cause the blonde wizard to display such nervousness, whatever it may be-   

  BAM!     

A loud explosion snapped Harry out of his thoughts; with his wand out and alerting eyes, he turned his attention to the source of the sound. 

'Fortunately the explosion wasn't from an attack, but more of a spell gone wrong', Harry concluded as he rolled his eyes at the certain Irish Gryffindor who's blushing at the mess he caused.  

"Mr. Finnigan!", Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed, turning her attention the the Gryffindor, dust covered the whole area were he stood with his wand, sighing in exasperation the professor continued, "How in Merlin's name did you-never mind, Mr. Thomas, can you please escort Mr. Finnigan to the Hospital Wing?"     

     With a nod the two Gryffindors left to the see a certain medic witch. Harry tore his attention away from the scene to hide an amused smirk from his face. Despite the fact that Seamus is his friend and roommate, having to cause an explosion from just a simple wave of a wand was both hilarious and amusing. The lesson continued without a hassle regardless of the quiet snickers that came from the Slytherins.

* * *

 

_September 23, 1942_

_It has been exactly a week since Harry and Riddle's discussion, and he still haven't made his decision yet. He hid in his room after dinner to think. Settling onto his bed the raven haired time traveler knew soon or later, he had to face Riddle and make his decision, ignoring him will only lead to him seeking Hadrian out and to finding him. He continued to stare up at the ceiling in deep thoughts. He vaguely heard the soft knock at his door._

_"Lost in thoughts Evan?" Tom teased as he watched the Slytherin jerked at the sound of his voice._

_"R-Riddle!" Hadrian exclaimed in shocked before masking his expression into a neutral mask, "How did you know I was here?"_

_"Informations were tossed here and there." The prefect replied with a smug smile and continued, "I'm curious though, have you already decided yet?"_

_Hadrian slightly scowled, of course Riddle will find some way to find him. Glancing at the Slytherin, he knew that he had to make his decision soon. He knew he was overthinking but, what if he agreed then actually became one of Riddle's puppets? But if he agreed, he can possibly change his fate, and possibly changed the fate of others as well....he continued to ponder over the decision._

_A moment passed as Hadrian then turned to face the six year prefect, his faced changed into a serious expression, "I made my decision."_

_"And?"_

_Hadrian hesitated for a second before replying, "I decided that, yes, I do need your helped, and maybe Slytherins aren't as terrible. But one mistake, and I'll disregard anything you say to me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it. (:


	4. No Need To Call Me Sir Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defense, Myrtle, and Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, blah blah you get the whole idea.

_Tom Riddle found the new student intriguing. From when he met Hadrian Evan on the train to Hogwarts, he took notice of recognition on those green eyes. Tom became suspicious, who was this wizard? How does Evan know him? Suspicion morphed into curiosity when the Sorting Hat called out Slytherin for the muggle-born wizard. A mudblood sorted into Slytherin? How peculiar..._

_He observed Evan from afar, and took notice of the harsh treatment the newly sorted Slytherin suffered through. He couldn't blame his housemates, after all, a mudblood as a Slytherin isn't something to be proud of; especially in a house where blood purity matters. It wasn't until Transfiguration Class when Tom decided to propose an agreement of a sort for the muggle born._

_Transfiguration Class had a strange sort of routine, Dumbledore would ask a question, no one would answer him but Tom, and Dumbledore would call Tom to answer who would give an impressively detailed explanation. Then with a resigned expression, the Transfiguration Professor would award him points for his explanation. The day started exactly like how it normally is, but what got Tom's attention was that the small flash of resignation on those green eyes. The way Evan looks at him was as though he saw wasted potential. Wasted on what exactly? Tom didn't know._

_Tom knew he shouldn't let curiosity get the better of him, but there was a variety of questions in his mind. Hadrian Evan knew something of him, that not even Tom himself know. At the end, curiosity won and that led to a proposition of an agreement. He watched as hesitancy morphed into determination as Evan agreed with him with adding a threat if met with betrayal._

* * *

 

_October12, 1942_

_Since the agreement Hadrian was treated more fairly within the walls of Slytherin. It started when Riddle asked him to seat with him and his 'friends' in front of the Slytherin Common Room where basically every Slytherin could hear. Unfortunately he couldn't declined the offered, considering it will be total suicide if he did so._

_It was...quite an experience sitting with Riddle and his lackeys, considering how he's known to be a 'muggleborn'. It was quite uncomfortable associating with them, only Riddle considering how he was the one who asked him, Orion Black, who's brash and loud and happens to remind Hadrian of a certain godfather of his, Mallard Lestrange, who happens to be the total opposite of Orion Black with full seriousness and sobriety, and Dorea Black, who was like the mother of the group, were the only ones who are actually treating him pleasantly. The others are....well still adjusting to having to befriend a muggleborn. If only Riddle didn't have to ask him such a ludicrous question, and if only he didn't agree._

_Despite the unbearable experience with Riddle and his 'friends', Hadrian came to pay more attention to a certain Ravenclaw muggleborn. He met the Ravenclaw during his time at the library during the first week of school. It was during his time of being harshly treated by his housemates. It took only a few days for them to just click together. Surprisingly, the Ravenclaw reminded Hadrian of a certain Gryffindor muggleborn._

_"-and don't forget to work on your Transfiguration Essay soon, Professor Dumbledore is unusually strict with Slytherins..." Myrtle Warren rambled on as the two made their way to the library._

_Hadrian couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's rambling. He didn't think that he would find himself friends with Myrtle of all people. Despite the incredulousness of the situation, the Slytherin did deeply cared for her._

_"Don't worry Warren, as you as a friend, I fear what will happen if I forget." Hadrian slightly teased with an amused smile._

_Myrtle rolled her eyes, "Oh please Evans, it's least likely you'll ever forget, especially with how well you're doing with your classes, particularly Defense Against the Dark Arts."_

_The statement was surprisingly true. With the quietness of the Slytherin Common Room made it easier for Hadrian to do his assignments and without Quidditch he had more time to actually study. Myrtle sometimes help him time to time with Transfiguration (the Ravenclaw was exceptionally good with that particular subject), and Riddle (surprisingly) and some of the other Slytherins would help him with some of his work._

_It was quite refreshing for Hadrian to receive some well marks for his classes. He did however continued with Divination and Care of Magical creatures despite what the other Slytherins thought of, even Myrtle scoff at him about his choices of elective._

_"Except Divination." The green eyed Slytherin couldn't help but retorted back._

_"Divination shouldn't even be considered an elective, it's more of a bother really." Myrtle dismissed._

_Seeing the smile of the Ravenclaw face showed that she was just only mocking around. Hadrian couldn't help but returned the smile._

* * *

 

Harry sighed in relief as he, along with Ron and Hermione have finally reached their last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron blinked in surprise as well as Hermione who furrowed her eyebrows in question, after all why would Harry be relief on having a class with Snape of all Professors, especially a class shared with the Slytherins? Harry simply brush off their confusion, and followed the class in as the door opened.

Taking in the sight of the familiar classroom filled with laughter and quiet whispers from his classmates, Harry made his way towards the front corner, ignoring the panicking looks from his housemates who usually sits at the back of the classroom. Siting down, he along with the class waited anxiously for their 'new' defense professor's arrival.

Harry knew that Snape would be teaching, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't interested. Despite the fact that he already knows about these things (considering how he had to go through 6th and 7th year), Harry was quite curious about how Snape would teach this subject, especially since he was after this job for quite a while.

"Potter, what exactly do you think you're doing?" A familiar haughty voice demanded.

Sighing wearily, why couldn't he just have normal class with Slytherins for once in his life? First it was Seamus' idiotic actions now it's this? "What is it?" Harry snapped as he glance at the said person. Grey eyes, blonde hair, pale skin; of course it's Malfoy who has to make himself known to Harry.

The blonde seemed to narrow his eyes as he stood in front of the table looking at him with disgust. "If you didn't happened to notice, you're sitting in _my area_."

Rolling his eyes at the blonde childish behavior of owning things that actually doesn't belong to him, Harry sneered, "Of course it is, you can sit you're overbearing self down _next to me_ , after all it is _your area_ isn't it?"

Blinking at the sneer sent his way, Malfoy glared back at the wizard as he took a sit next to the him. Harry watch with annoyance as the blonde seemed to move farther away from him; how childish can he get? Once everyone was settled down, the doors finally open to reveal a familiar former Potion Professor.

Snape strode in the classroom with his usual flare of dramatics. Dark coal black eyes glance around the class, lingering for a while longer on Harry than anyone else. With his dark scowl and glare, he spoke with a recognizable silkily voice, "I believe you have had five teachers teaching this subject so far. Naturally, each teachers had their own methods and priorities when it came to teach this subject."

The class remained as quiet as it could be as the Potion Master continued, "The Dark Arts are many, varied, and eternal. Fighting them is similar to fighting against a monster that is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible."

Harry noticed a few unease looks from both houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Even he himself was slightly unease by the situation, a flash of a certain memory went into his mind, but of course it wasn't important, not now. So this is how Snape will be teaching?

"Your defense skill," Snape said louder, "must be as flexible and incentive as the arts you seek to undo. The Cruciatus Curse, the Dementor's Kiss, or the aggression of the Inferius."

"Has an Inferius been seen before?" Parvalti Patil questioned with her high-pitch voice echoing throughout the quiet classroom.

Snape replied, "The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past, which means you would be reminded to assume he might use them again. Now..."

He walk off toward the other side of the classroom toward his desk, and again, the class watch him silently as his dark robes billowed behind him.

"...you are, as I believe, complete novices on the use of nonverbal spells. Now tell me, what is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Harry knew this of course, but seeing Hermione's hand in the air (as usually), he decided to leave the answers to her. Plus, he didn't want anyone to get too suspicious, especially Snape.

Glancing around, upon seeing he had no choice, Snape curtly said, "Very well- Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," Hermione answered, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from _The Standard Book of Spells_ ," Snape said dismissively (next to Harry, Malfoy sniggered causing the other wizard to glared at him), "but correct nevertheless. Yes, those who possess the ability to use magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Of course not every wizard can perform this, it is a requirement of concentration and mind power which I believe some"- his gaze lingered maliciously upon Harry- "lack."

Remembering the disastrous Occlumency lessons, Harry looked away from the Professor. That wasn't something he wanted to think on now, nor later. Harry was competent now, even better then before.

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. You may start."

Although Snape did not know it, but Harry already learned these. He could still clearly remember how clueless he was when Professor Merrythought taught him the exact same lesson. He watched as Neville went off to Hermione and Malfoy moving towards the other Slytherins, while Harry was left alone with Ron. Not wanting to draw any attention towards himself, Harry told Rom to try to cast a jinx towards him while he tries to repel it.

Naturally, ten minutes into the lesson, Hermione managed to repel Neville's muttered JellyLegs Jinx without uttering a single word, which should've earned her points. Snape who swept past them, ignored the bookworm's success, as he strode around the class, resembling an overgrown bat. He came over towards Ron and Harry who were struggling with the task.

Ron, was purple in the face, his lips tightly compressed to save himself from the temptation of muttering the incantation. (Which Harry couldn't help but chuckled quietly at the ginger's attempt.) The black haired wizard had his wand raised, waiting to repel a jinx that seemed unlikely to ever come, "Pathetic, Weasley." A familiar drawling voice of Professor Snape's spoke, after a while of watching his useless attempt to summon the jinx.

"Here-let me demonstrate-"

He turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry, forgetting that he was suppose to keep pretense, quickly summon a Shielding Charm silently. The whole class watched in interest as the spell was sudden repelled against Snape's jinx.

Snape scowled at the black haired wizard, "Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?"

Harry blinked, 'No way does he think I actually-'

"Well, Potter?"

He stiffly replied, "Yes."

"Yes, _sir_."

Harry, knowing what he's about to do is extremely foolish, but he doesn't care. After all Snape just not only embarrassed him by saying that he didn't did that spell nonverbally, but also tried to jinx him intentionally as well as demanding respect that he doesn't deserve in any sense.

"No need to call me 'sir', Professor."

Once those words left his lips, Harry immediately regretted it as he heard several people gasped, including Hermione. Behind Snape, Harry took noticed of Ron, Dean, and Seamus shared grins.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," Snape whispered deadly as black coal eyes seemed to stare through Harry's soul, "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter...not even the Chosen One.

As soon as that was said, it was signaled that class was over. Once they were safely on their way to the common room, Ron chortled, "That was brilliant Harry!"

"You really shouldn't have said it," Hermione chided, frowning at Ron. "What made you?'

"He tried to jinx me, in case you didn't notice." Harry sneered, "I didn't even say the incantation!"

"Well...," Hermione trailed, "I thought he sounded a bit like you when he was lecturing."

"Like me?" He asked as he raised a brow in question.

"Yes, when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and your guts-well, wasn't that what Professor Snape said?"

Blinking at the muggleborn's words, just as when Harry was about to reply, he was suddenly interrupted.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!"

Upon hearing his name, the black haired wizard turned to come face-to-face with a brown haired Gryffindor who was hurriedly towards him, holding a roll of parchment. Despite his familiar appearance, Harry couldn't seem to remember the other wizards name.

"For you," panted the brown haired wizard, "Listen, I heard you're the new Quidditch Captain. When're you holding trials?"

Blinking at the younger wizard, it seem that Harry forgotten about his position as Quidditch Captain. Sighing wearily, Harry confessed, "I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know soon."

"Oh, I see. I was hoping it'd be this weekend-"

Unfortunately, the brown haired wizards rambling was ignored. Seeing the thin, slanting writing on the parchment, Harry immediately recognized it. Leaving the poor wizard mid-sentence, he hurried to Ron and Hermione, unrolling the parchment as he went.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at 8 P.M. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school._

_Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

"Acid Pops?", Ron asked curiously with his eyebrows furrowed.

Harry shrugged,"It's probably his password for his office, either way I can't make it to his lessons. Professor Snape's detention is the exact same time as Dumbledore's ing lesson."

Raising a brow, the redhead questioned,"Since when did you care about Snape's detention over Dumbledore's ("Professor Dumbledore's.", Hermione chided.) lesson? You've been so excited to have a lesson with him."

"Well I believe it's a good thing to consider Professor Snape's detention," Hermione commented, "especially with how things ended between you two last year."

To be honest with himself, Harry didn't want to deal with Dumbledore this soon. He just came back from the past and things are still complicated to get use to. Without Myrtle, or even Tom and his cronies, it was different. Different, but it really isn't that different at all, he still has Ron and Hermione to pull him through. Instead of the silver and green that surrounds him, it was red and gold. Different doesn't mean it's a bad thing, but he has his reasons to not let anyone know, not even his closest friends. Things are changing as the war between good and evil have darken into grey, and Harry is right in the middle. 

As the doors open to the Great Hall, Harry muttered, "True, but things are going to be quite different this year."

* * *

 

_September 24, 1943_

_"The Dark Arts," Tom emphasized, "take form in a variety of ways, whether it's an Unforgivable, Blood Magic, or even Soul Magic. They are indestructible and mutated as well as addictive, but the only way to use them is through intent."_

_Rolling his eyes, Hadrian replied, "Yes, we already know this Tom, with Professor Merrythought's lessons. Why bother explaining them to me? Dark Arts aren't something I favor as much."_

_The two wizards stood inside the Room of Requirements. A room that was discovered by them long ago before they even met each other, a room where all things can be brought forth towards whoever commands the room. Tom (who seemed to be reading) sat on a small couch near a small bookshelf filled with many thick books waiting to be read whereas Hadrian laid on a bed near Tom. The room they took thought in resembles the Slytherin dorms as green, black, and silver covers the room._

_"I suppose," Tom began as he put his book aside, "but this isn't something I'm willing to let you avoid. You need to, as muggles say, 'Spread out your horizons', branch out to other forms of magics."_

_"For someone who claims to detest muggles, you do seem to use a lot if their references plus I already know Wordless Magic and bits of Wandless Magic, what else do you need of me to do?" Hadrian questioned._

_The black haired wizard with brown hazel eyes sighed, "It's a pity that you wouldn't take this opportunity to learn from the Tom Riddle, even if they are considered Dark, we could be great together Hadrian, having the Wizarding World fall in our feets."_

_Flinching at the other's claims, Hadrian stood from his bed to look towards the other wizard and reprimanded, "Don't you think that's a bit far fetch? We're barely towards our seventh year Tom! It's an ambitious plan, but it's near too impossible to do, especially with one Dark Lord running around. It'll be tricky to have another one rise."_

_"Yes, a truely ambitious plan Hadrian. One that may be difficult to achieve, but not impossible. I know that we can achieve it, we are Slytherins after all." Tom claimed with a glint in his eyes_

_Looking away the green eyed wizard stood up from the bed, "It's best if we head back to our common room, who knows what happened after we left Orion with Mallard. Hopefully no one get killed."_

_Giving the wizard a slight nod, the two made their way to the common room, to be greeted by a hyperactive Orion and the rest of the amused group (except for Mallard who seemed mostly annoyed, and Evan Rosier who was smiling sheepishly at being the cause of Orion hyperactivity, apparently sweets before bed for Orion was not a good idea)._

_That night, Riddle fantasize about the future without fear. He watched as everyone seemed more content with each other, because of Hadrian. Before the Slytherin muggleborn pop into  their lives, the group were more distant, less smiles and laughters and more with dark looks with glinting eyes. Hadrian brought a light towards the group, a light that was needed. Tom knew that things are going to change,  Hadrian is going to make a choice soon, to be with them or against them._

_Tom knows potential when he sees one, and Hadrian is that person. There is a chance that maybe he and Hadrian can work together, become greater than those around him. Tom knows that he can convince Hadrian to join him after he graduates from Hogwarts. They'll become great together, and eventually they will rise to the top. All that Hadrian needs is a push towards the right direction._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, but here's it is!! Anyways yes, you must realizes how parts of my chapter is similar to the books, thing is...yeah I wasn't entirely sure how to portray Snape. Also I wanted to added that part 'No need to call me Sir Professor' to my chapter. Hopefully I wouldn't do these things again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy it. (:


End file.
